Winx club once again
by Blosiom
Summary: Winx club are back with a new generation. The winx club are now married and the children are stsrting school. However how will they cope when an eavil comes after them. takes place after winx club movie. lost kingdom
1. chapter 1

**Winx club once again**

**Disclaimer:**i do not own winx club

**i hop you like it and i will try my best on spellings so pleas go easy on them.**

It has been 12 years since the winx club have spoken and all have been very busy protecting the plaints and making a new generation of the winx club.

**Sparks**

After leaving Alfea Princess Bloom went on a journey of discovery and eventually found her birth parents Oritel and Mirian trapped in the obsidian dimension. However in realising her birth parents she also realised the ancient witches, who have now teemed up with icy, Darcy and stormy. After all this a few months later after rebuilding Queen Mirian and King Oritel stepped down off the thrown leaving it open to Bloom and Sky. Sky had gone to his parents and told them to give the throne to Diaspro because he would rather be with Bloom his love on the most magical plaint. Now her and sky have a twins girls called Ora and Aria, who are also a Fairy's. They are now 16 and getting ready to star at Alfea School for Fairy's.

"Are you ready my Princess's"? Asked Bloom

"Yes we are" Replied a small and quit Ora. Ora resembled moor of Bloom than Sky except the her hear was neat and lay softly round her shoulders instead of been wild. She ware a red t-shit that had a pink strip down the arms. She also had a red pleated shirt with the pleats been pink. Her shoes were small and pink.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Sky

"no where good" replayed Aria. Aria had short blond hear and always were a green Small puffed top with a green knee length skirt and small platform sandals.

"OK then but be good then" accepted Bloom as she hugged her magical daughters and walked them to the transport vehicle her and sky had arranged to take the children to there chosen schools whether it be Alfea, Cloudtower or redfountain.

"Bye" waved and shouted the families of those old enough to go. However what really amazed every one was the presence of the King and Queen wishing not just the princess's but all the children good luck.

**Solaria**

After Leaving Alfea Stella married Brandon and took over the throne of Solaria. Her parents stepped down after her Marriage and they were finally convinced that she was ready and grown up enough to handle the responsibility.

On the other hand her and Brandon had also created an heir to the throne. She is called Rebbecca who is now 16 and getting ready to start at Alfea. Rebbecca is a blond haired girl; she wares a orange sleeve-less crop top and a green mini skirt with Orange boots. Her hear is always in a pony-tall.

"OK have you got your bags packed?" asked Stella

"Yes" replied a over exited princess

"Do you want use to come with you" asked Brandon

"No do you want to make me look like a baby"

"No of course not" backed off Brandon

"OK my darling princess you may go, just don't get yourself spelled" informed Queen Stella

"Why" asked Rebbecca

"Because I nearly lost my friends over it"

"O"

After that Rebbecca walked out of the palace and down the path to the shuttle that was waiting there to take her to Alfea

**Linphea**

After leaving Alfea Flora moved into the forest with her husband Helia and her pixie Chatta. There they have grown closer together and both have been able to do what they set out to do in life. However this did not stop them from having a little girls called Fiona and Helina. Fiona is a long brown haired girl that liked to were blew trousers and a green top. One her feet were green boots and in her hear was a blew clip. Helina was 6 years old and had long brown hear. She were a wight dress with a pink sash and pink shoes.

"Are you sure you done want to catch the bus like the others" asked Flora

"I'm sure mum" replayed Fiona

"OK I will create a portal for you" replied Flora

"It will open right outside the gaits" inputted Helia

"Are you sure I'm a fairy" worried Fiona

"You have wings don't you" confuted Helina

"yer" replyed a conchies Fiona

"Than you're a fairy" Flora conformed before waving her hands and making a green flowery portal that only flower fairy's can enter. After a minute of looking back at her home, she stepped in to the portal, with it closing behind her. Flora hugged Helia knowing this is what they had raised her for.

**Andros**

After leaving Alfea Nabu and Layla became King and Queen of Andros. like the other winx, who all had two children, except Stella, Nabu and Layla had an older son at Redfountain and a young girl getting ready to start at Alfea. Their son was a sophomore at Redfountain who was called Ron. Her was a brown heard wizard. Wizards complete there magic training at the age of 14 and usually stat redfountain at 16. Just like Ron has. There girl was called Anne named after Layla's child hood friend, Anne had brown hear and were a brown long sleeved to and green trousers. She also had yellow leg warmers and brown trainers.

"You two ready" asked Nabu who was preparing to make a portal to send them to to path between the two schools

"Were ready" they spoke looking at each other

"Ring use when you get checked in, and look after her Ron"

"I will," replied Ron

"I will," replied Anne, quietly

With that final word Anne and Ron stepped into the portal to school.

**Zenith**

After leaving Alfea Tecna, Timmy and Digit had opened there own technology research lab, where they were constantly making new discoveries. This meant undoubtedly that there young girls Roxy and Tory were smart. Roxy was smart but did not like working in the lab and was sort of the norty kind that would get spelled. Roxy had pink hear and were high knee length boots, purple with a pink strip down the back. She also had her trousers, purple, tucked into her boots. Finally she had a purple top on that had elbow length sleeves. Roxy however was planning to go shopping as soon as she got signed into Alfea to get something she felt was more suitable for college than her fire Prof clothes. Tory was a 6 year old fairy who has Orange hear. Tory loved the science stuff and wheres a small wight lab cote all the time over her pink skirt and top that the young Zeniths where.

"OK Missy, I don't want you coming back with any clothes. " ordered Tecnawho was ashamed of her daughter.

"And I don't what to hear of you being in trouble" ordered Timmy

"You wont, now my ride to Alfea is hear can I go" Roxy spoke with her hand on her hip

"Go" Replied Tecna heading back inside as the plain took off heading for Alfea crying.

**Melody**

After leaving Alfea Riven and Musia became close after spending most of there time together. Their daughter however was called Helena who loved her mum's music and wanted to be just like her. Helena never picked up any of her dad's attitude no mater how much he tried to prove she had. One the other hand there son had. John was 6 and was always getting into trouble.

Helena was a tall girl with blue hear held into short small stumpy pig tales at the side of her hear. She also had a long dark blue dress with light blue legions underneath. On her feat her dark blue trainers. However on her arm was a light blew band that she never took off.

John was a small boy who had purple hear. He always wheres a red top and blue jeans. However on his back he had a purple cap which he is always proud of.

"Are you ready" asked Musia

"Yes I am" replied a shy Helena

"Do you want me to come with you"

"Although that will make me confident, it will look silly a 16 year old been taken to school by her dad"

"yer it will" butted in and joked John

"Now is that not attitude" asked Riven spoke Riven ignoring his son

"Yes I will admit to that" she replied laughing

"I'm of to the shuttle now" spoke a nerves Helena

"See you at brake than" Riven adored

"And I want to hear about all you friends" spoke a happy Musia

**i hoped you liked the story. If you have any ideas please review. i accept all criticism openly and i hop to have the next chapter up soon. **


	2. chapter 2

"Whew that was a long trip," whispered Fiona as she stepped out of the portal and into the sunlight. The portal had dropped her right out side the gaits where she could see all the other girls lining up waiting to get signed in.

"I better get lined up," she thought as she stepped through the big pink gaits and admired the view

After a while of waiting in line it was her turn

"And who are you?" asked miss Griselda

"Em I'm Fiona from Linphea"

"A there you are. Her is your key. You may go and wait for the freshman assemble to begin over there," she replayed sharply pointing at a line of freshman forming by the main entrance.

A few minis later another portal from Andros opened, out stepped Ron and Anne.

"I will see you in a few days at the back to school dance, ok" he spoke charmingly

"Em ok" Anne whispered as she turned and headed for Alpha. When she got there she saw all the others lining up, so followed their lead.

"And who are you" asked Miss Griselda

"I'm princess Anne from Andros

" I don't see you"

"It has an e at the end instead of an a"

"There you are, so many different ways of spelling name it's silly"

"I agree"

"Hear is your key go line up with the other freshman"

"Thank you" Replied Anne heading for the line where she ended up standing next to a girl with green hear and a blue striped top and velvet paints.

An hour ago a shuttle had arrived from Solaria.

"Thanks for the ride John"

"Don't mention it Princess Rebecca"

As she headed through the gaits to miss Griselda she decided to call her miss G like her mum did

"Hallow miss G"

"Who are you?" asked Miss Griselda

"Princess Rebecca of Solaria"

"O no not another one" she spoke uneasily "hear is your key and come in"

"Thank you"

Rebecca had trotted off to the line next to a red hared girl with a butterfly clip in her hear

Five minis before the sign in was about to close three shuttles arrived; one from Sparks one from Melody and one from Zenith. All the girls and boys got off and headed for there schools. Seven girls headed into Alfea all heading for miss Griselda.

"And who are you three"

"I am princess Ora from Sparks"

"I am also princess Aria of sparks"

"I'm Helena of Melody

"And I'm Roxy of Zenith

"Well hear are your keys you better hurry up if you want to make it to freshman assembly"

All the girls took there keys and ran to the line just in time"

"Welcome girls to Alfea. I hope this to be a grate year as we have quit a good group of fairies this year" informed Headmistress Faragonda "I'm a former student and forma fairy godmother. Now use all the time to content to your winx and go meet your room mats"

"Rember any miss behave will be punished" finished Miss Griselda

All the girls scattered and headed off to find their rooms.

Eventually Rebecca made it to room 17 and looked around to see fore ajoning doors. Suddenly them main door opened in came Fiona

"O hi I'm Fiona from Linphea"

"I'm Rebecca of Solaria, Princess actually"

"Whew I'm a princess two, Anne"

"I'm not, hi Helena of Melody"

After a few mints the last three room mats arrived

"O I'm Roxy and this is princess Ora and princess Aria"

"Whom are we rooming with"? Asked Ora

"Well we haven't checked the lists yet," informed Rebecca

"Ok lets see then" encouraged Mitzy

"Yer" added Aria

The list read

Princess Rebecca

Princess Anne and Princess Aria

Princess Ora and Fiona

Helena and Roxy

"Lets get unpacked then meet hear," suggested Ora

"Why" asked Roxy

"So we can go for lunch and get to know each other" finished Fiona

"Good idea" imputed Rebecca

"We could go down magix," suggested Anne

"Even better lets do it" Helena

"Fine I'll come to," muttered Roxy heading into her room

"This will be fun," added a happy Aria

Half an hour later they were ready to go, Roxy discussed they were only going for food and not shopping so she could get some different cloths.


	3. Chapter 3

"Were hear," shouted Rebecca

"You don't have to shout," replied Fiona

"Lets grab a pizza," asked Ora

"Ok" siyed Roxy who was hoping for a fancy meal with 4 princesses in their group

"What is wrong?" asked Rebecca to Roxy

"My parents"

"What did they do"? Asked Fiona

"It's not what they did. It's me"

"What do you mean?" asked Helena

"I'm not what they expected" she replied "they are all technical and neat, I'm boyish and tough"

"O" Anne, had start to guess what was coming next

"My mum once told me how when she was hear, she didn't know she could cry or express emotion, but her friends taught her a lot. My dad conformed this. They are both disappointed with me"

"Parents should be proud of there child" confided Anne "my mum said when she was little her parents never taught her anything and were never around. Inside your parents are proud of you, but they have to be tough to keep you on the straight and narrow, ok."

"Thanks"

"Lets go for a walk before heading back" suggested Aria

"Ok" they all agreed

As they walked three girls jumped out of a dark ally at them.

"Witches run," shouted Ora turning the other way, as the others followed

"You're not going any where" spoke one of them in a cold voice. She was wearing blue trousers, with Wight strips and a blue top sleeve-less top, with Wight strips. She also had Wight net gloves and blond hear.

"Do you want me to stir them up?" asked another

"Yes you may"

So the witch in a red mini skirt and a red crop top, with red hear and red net gloves. Shot a hurricane at the girls lifting them high into the air.

"They don't stand a chance" spoke the third wearing purple shorts and a purple crop top. She also had purple net gloves and brown hear. They all had high held boots on. "There just freshman"

"That's were your wrong" shouted Rebecca, who had escaped the wind "Rebecca magic winx" as she shouted it she jumped in the air and transformed into a yellow t-shirt that was too short for her and a small yellow skirt. She also had wristbands and yellow boots. Finally her hear was in low pig tales. Her wings were small pail and had points ends

"How did you escape the wind"?

"Don't mater"

The other girls were now landing on the ground and calling on there winx

"Ora magic winx"

"Fiona magic winx"

"Mitzy magic winx"

"Roxy magic winx"

"Anne magic winx"

"Aria magic winx"

Anne transformed into ¾ length purple trousers and a no-sleeved purple top. She also had shades in front of her eyes and her wings were blue in the same as Rebecca's.

Ora's was a pink long sleeved to and a long pink skirt. In her hear red hear was a pink headband and on her fear were long pink boots. Her wings were also pink and like Rebecca's

Helena's was a knee length skirt with pink, blue and green strips. Her top showed her belly button and came just above the chest to her neckline. On her arms were two sorts of cut sleeves that made her have bare shoulders. That had wavy blocks on blew and green like the top did. She also had orange ankle boots. Her wings were pink and orange circles. In her lose hear was and orange headband.

Roxy was proud of her transformation as it was all blue and had a short skirt with high boots. She also had two bands round her arms and a choker necklace. Her top was chest level and came down too a corner of the skirt in a curve. Her wings were blue like Rebecca's.

Fiona's transformation was red circler wings with black strips. Her top was a full to the waistline, green with black strips, with no sleeves. Her skirt was small and pointy, green, with red shorts underneath. Her boots were ankle high, red. She also had red wrist bangs. Finally her hear was long with two brown cat ears and she also had a brown cat tall to match.

Finally Aria's transformation was red curler wings with jagged edges Her top was on the chest line but had a circler bit round her neck with a line down from the centre attaching to the top, which was green. She also had a green skirt that went of an a diagonal to the left when it hit knee length. She also had a red headband and red wristbands. She had ankle boots that were red. Finally she had brown monkey ears and a tall.

"Look one is a cat," laughed the one dressed in blue "and one is a monkey"

"Come on girls"

Fiona shot some pollen, and then Aria knocked the girls down with her tall.

"You go girls, now lets get out of hear"

"Not so fast" shouted the ice one how shot spears of ice from her prams

"Get behind me, fire wall" shouted Roxy

"I've had enough of this" shouted Helena " diapers"

With that the girls were transported back to where they had eaten.

"Is everyone ok" asked Ora

"Lets get back to school it's nearly curfew" replied Anne

So with that they flew off back to school only to get there just in time

Back in Ora and Fiona's room there was a lot of talking about the days events

"I wonder why they attacked us" wondered Fiona

"I don't know but I can't wait for lesions tomorrow" replied Ora

"Why" asked Fiona

"Because I want to become a full fledged fairy and a guardian fairy like my mum" Ora admitted, "it's the same dream that Aria has"

"Good for you" respected Fiona

"So what's your power" asked Ora "mine and Aria are protectors dragoon fire"

"Nice, I'm just flowers. My mum is the fairy of flowers and I might be if I become a guardian"

"I hop we all do" finished Ora

And with that the school and dorm fell into a deep sleep waiting for what tomorrow would bring

* * *

"Why did they defeat us?" asked the witch in blue

"Maybe because there was 7 against three" replied the one in purple

"But were last years" miss blue, protested

"We can think about this more tomorrow when we skip class" suggested the one in red

"Good idea" agreed the one in blue


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to your first class of the year. In this class you will learn all about natcher. We will study plant and about the voice of natcher. However today we will start with identifying simple flowers." Palladium informed them "use your winx to find out what type of flower these are"

After class they all went to lunch the lunch.

"So what you want to do after classes" asked Helena

"Get our homework done" replied Fiona

"Go shopping" shouted Roxy

"I agree with Fiona if we get our homework done during the week then we can relax at the weekend" agreed Aria

"But I want to go shopping too" protested Rebecca

"Well why don't you two go shopping then" suggested Ora "and the rest of us can get some work done"

"That sounds grate. However I'm working on some music with a group of kids from Melody for a concert next week at red fountain" Helena informed

"Ok we will see yours later tonight then" Anne

Later that day the soothing sound of the music rehearsal could be hurd all over campers.

"Helena sounds grate" complemented Ora as they worked in the libry

"Yer I can't wait to hear it at the concert" Fiona agreed

"I wounded if the others are back yet so we could go and see Helena now together" Anne wondered

"There properly doing some sort of fashion show" Aria warned "if we go we might not be able to get away you know"

"Yer I agree they will want us to watch assuming there, there" Fiona imputed axially as she hated fashion shows and didn't see the meaning of them "lets just go ahead and see Helena ourselves if they will let us in"

"Come on then" Ora beckoned packing up her almost finished homework

When they arrived they could hear her singing, even with all her rock and pop Mitzy still had the sweetest voice at Alfea like her mum did.

"That was really nice Helena" the all congregated her

"Thanks it's nearly ready so I will see you back at the dorm later ok"

"Yer sure" they replayed as they walked, she started singing again

That night Roxy and Rebecca insisted on a fashion show with the girls reluctantly watched then set down to finish off their homework that Roxy wanted to copy.

"No we asked you to come to the laibry with us and you wanted to go shopping go do it yourself" they all said one after the other. After a little while she did sit down to do it. In the end she just scrapped a C with Rebecca while the others got B's and A's.

* * *

"So how do we get the power Rain?" asked Ski in a red top and shorts

"We wait until she is asleep then we take her up to the monitions and totcher her" replayed Winter wearing her blue trousers and Wight top

"I was going to say something different but that is much better" replied Rain who was wearing Purple.

"I know and what is good is there is tow of them. According to mum the air the queen of Sparks had twins" Informed Ski

"Where are they?" asked Rain

"At Alfea" she replayed

"Ooo" whispered Winter


	5. Chapter 5

That night the witch's got into action

"when do we strike" asked Ski

"at midnight" replied Winter

"what about the protective barrier" asked Rain

"it wont mater it has not been yous ed sensce the winx graduated" replied Winter

"so when do we leave" asked Ski

"at 10 to" replied Winter

"but were fast flayers" replied Rain

"we have to find the room idiot" replayed Winter

At 10 to 12 the witches snuck out of cloud tower and few. It only took them a few minuet's to get there but it took them longer than expected to find the right room. They even almost alerted the school by nearly disturbing other students by accident.

"this is it" motioned Rain

"which do we take with there been two" asked Winter

"the first one we come too" replied Ski

"lets go. genital breeze" whispered Winter

The balcony door slowly wiped open making Anne and Aria move pulling there covers titer with the breeze coming from the open door.

"Here is one" commented Rain

"yes lets get her" spoke Ski

"ice holder" whispered Winter. Suddenly a small layer of ice formed around Aria making her shiver. The amount of ice was enough to hold her but was also light enough so the tree witches could Carrie Aria off to a nearby cave.

"it getting early lets tie her up and come back after classes tomorrow" commented Rain"we don't want to arouse suspicion"

"that it good idea" agreed Ski

"OK put some enchanted ropes on and we better though her or there will be no power to steel" finished Winter

After they had finished the left the sleeping Aria in a cave high up in the mountain and headed back to school as if nothing had happened


	6. Chapter 6

**I've redone the chapters and changed Mitzy to Helena as that is what it was in the first chapter if you look. **

That morning a scream woke the dormitory.

Ora, Rebecca, Fiona, Helena and Roxy came in running into the room.

"Aria she is gone" Anne panted as she pulled on a blue sweeter and joggers. Ora burst into tears and fell to the floor. Fiona prised her up and took her into there room to change. Once they where dressed and Rebecca had moaned, they ran a long the corridor to Faragonads office.

Knock, Knock, Knock went the door

"Come in" came a voice from inside. Miss Faragonda stood up from the table full of teachers and walked over to them

"What is wrong" she asked

"Princess Aria is missing" Helena informed

"What Queen Blooms daughter" Avalon replied

"Yes. I think that's her mums name" Roxy replied

"That's mums name" replied Ora, still in a stat

"OK. Fiona I want you to take Ora to see Ofelia tell her that I sent you and what has happened. Also that Ora needs something to carm down. She will know what to do." As Ora and Fiona left Griselda stood up and walked over to Rebecca

"I know your mum she was stuck up. Not like you. But one thing you have in common is the will to protect your friends" Griselda spoke "I will take some seniors to the woods" and walked out. Then Avalon stood up "I will do the same for the lack." and walked out. Finally Fargonda spoke Paldadium take Princess Anne and Princess Rebecca to magix and the schools. Wizgiz and Du fur such the school. Helena And Roxy you come with me to the caves" With that they headed out.

When Fiona got Ora to Ofelia she was in a right state.

"Miss Ofelia Princess Aria has been kidnapped and it has got Princess Ora her sister in a state. Miss Fargonda said can you give her something to carm her down and anything else you see fit" Fiona told her

"I will do you wish to stay with her" asked Ofelia

"Yes please" replied Fiona as she helped Ofelia lift Ora onto a bed as she had just collapsed. Ofelia put her winx on monitor and saw it was depleting

"Her winx is low. It must be connected to her sisters. Are they twins" said Ofelia

"Yer nonidentical" Fiona replied "why"

"sometimes twins shear a source for there winx. It is more common in identical twins. What is there power" asked Ofelia as she put Ora in an enchanted sleep

"they said they where the protectors of the dragon fire. Like there mum"

"that will be why. If Princess Aria is killed we might lose Princess Ora as well" All Fiona could do was sit there looking at Ora. Ofelia got some worm juice for her and then sat there monitoring Ora while Fiona drunk a carming solution, and Ora slept on the brink of death.

By now Griselda had made it to the woods with some of her senior battle class students

"I wonder who took her" muttered a pink haired girl in a fuchsia enchantix outfit. A leffy dress with shorts, gloves and bare strap sandals. Her hair was down to her ankles with some of it in a pony tall behind her.

"I know" replied another. She was in a charmix outfit. A blue one strap top with darker frills at the bottom. A blue cut skirt with the back longer than the front. Dark blue beads in her hair and wristbands. On her feet where high heals. Her hair was red and she had a silver leaf charm and grass back pack.

"Focus girls" shouted Griselda as they flew over the forest.

At the same time Avalon had made it to the lack with a dark haired girl in a gray crop top and 3/4 trousers and ankle boots. Along with a yellow haired girl in an oringe short t-shirt with a knee level skirt and bare foot sandals.

"I wonder why she was taken" asked the dark haired girl

"It was because of her power Lorin" Avalon informed

"I thought she was a twin" asked the other girl

"she is but some twin powers are interlinked Katy"

"I don't think she is hear" muttered Lorin

"Yer we have looked all over" Katy agreed

"Not under the lack. The winx fought a battle under there once" Avalon informed

"We cant go under though" Lorin sighed

"Yes we can. Portal less" shouted Katy with her hand on the water. Suddenly there was a portal to under the lake"

"thank you. Breath us" Alaon added. Lorin jumped into the water and the portal gasping for air, followed by Avalon and Katy

It was not long and Anne and Rebecca had searched Red fountain with the help of the students and had started on Cloud tower. To the annoyance of the witches, Grifin had them searching as well while she check the hart. Silica, Dara and Bonny helped but where shocked at the party to look for the student

"I cant believe all this for a girl" Ski said as they checked the dungeons

"I know they have one girl" Winter whispered

"Look we have done our job. They might check the caves " Rain muttered "Lets go get her power now"

"I agree. We don't want it to slip through our hand like it did for our mothers" Winter replied. With that they vanished

Up the caves Helena, Roxy and Faragonda where getting no where. They searched every cave and even did tracking spells.

"last one" Roxy announced

"No next to last" Fargonda corrected "There is one under the rock that the winx and trix know about"

"Ok lets look" Helena replied and entered first. In the cave it was a bare, clear and as cold as any other. Just as they where about to leave Helena put her hand out.

"I hear popping and I hear a faint cry"

"I don't hear anything" Roxy stubbornly said

"I have good hearing. I can turn out noise when playing and I can hear far of cries and i hear a cry from behind the wall" Helena said

From behind the wall Ski crackled "Where going to take your power"

"No your not" she breathed exhorted, the ropes had been sapping her energy.

"Yes and you have no energy to stop us" Winter ranted

"Yer can we do it before they realise where gone" Rain moaned

Suddenly there was a blast from behind, just as Silica had raised her hand, from Faragonda

"Faragonda" shouted Winter

"Aria" screamed Helena and Roxy

"Your not getting her" screamed Ski as Rain and Winter started to battle, Ski flew over and sucked the dragon fire out of Aria.

"No" shouted Helena as she was blasted into a wall and saw Ski vanish. Winter and Rain realised what had been done and took off as well and Roxy blanked out of winx and fell to the floor. Faragonda was the only one left standing.

**Hope you enjoyed it i will update when i can. I might put in a chariter profile what do you think. **


End file.
